Beverage holders for vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, boats, etc.) are generally known. Such holders are generally constructed of a pivoting ring attached to a fixed bracket which is, in turn, affixed to the body of the vehicle. The pivoting ring allows the beverage container to be maintained in a generally upright orientation even though the vehicle may be subject to varying accelerations and inclinations.
Beverage holders are generally useful in providing a convenient receptacle for the beverage while the operator of the vehicle is otherwise occupied operating the vehicle. The holder is also useful in preventing upset of the beverage container during operation of the vehicle.
While beverage holders for vehicles have been generally well received, the benefits of their use has not been recognized by the physically handicapped. While it has been recognized that an operator of a vehicle may appreciate the convenience of the use of a beverage holder, such recognition has not been extended for the benefit of people afflicted with ambulatory difficulties (e.g., people on crutches).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a beverage holder that is adapted to ambulatory aids (e.g., crutches).
It is a further object of the invention to provide a beverage holder which is adapted to fit the existing structure of the ambulatory aid.